


love you for god

by ronsparkyspeirs



Series: Black Milk [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pt. ii of the black milk series, in which Rick gets a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love you for god

Two weeks later and he’s back at their house. This time by invitation, he feels nervous, his palms are getting sweaty and Rick slicks back his hair as he waits for one of them to open the door. A few days later after his little voyeur episode, Daryl had cornered him and asked about it, Rick was expecting anger, certainly embarrassment but when neither emotion flared in Daryl, Rick was taken aback. Instead, he felt his own cheeks burning with shame as he recalled what had led him to watch, he apologized and waited anxiously as Daryl looked him over. 

He shrugs, “Beth liked it,” Daryl responds, casually, as if they put a show on the regular. 

“And you’re okay with it?” Rick asks him, a slight tone of hysteria in his voice. 

“Girl knows her own mind, reckon she don’t need me telling her what not to like,” Daryl says, and Rick just stares at him. He so desperately wants to be part of that, craves that intimacy that comes with sharing your deepest fantasies with someone. 

So when Daryl gives him a day and time to come by, Rick nods his head enthusiastically. He has no idea what’s in store for him but he knows it’ll be something good. 

Daryl opens the door and gestures him inside, “She’s in the bedroom,” he says, voice scratchy and low. 

Rick swallows past the sudden dryness in his mouth, his heartbeat accelerates as he walks towards the dimly lit room, Daryl behind him. A half hearted whine leaves his throat when he sees Beth. She’s wearing the same yellow dress from the other day, sat atop a small desk in the corner of the room, her feet perched on top of the smooth wooden surface, knees wide open, no panties and glistening pussy on view. She gives him a shy smile and when he makes a move to step closer to her, the demure expression is wiped from her face, “Stay,” she says, voice firm and clear. 

Rick halts and Christ he’s already getting hard, just from that simple command. “Get on your knees,” she tells him, “and crawl.” 

The air is sucked from his lungs, from the room, he feels dizzy and wonders if this is what it’s like to pass out, but he doesn’t, Beth tilts her head and looks at him doubtfully, and the sudden urge to obey has Rick dropping to his knees so hard that he knows that by tomorrow he’ll have bruises. Beth smiles in response and he starts crawling, the distance is short but his eyes never leave hers, somewhere in the background he can hear the sound of a body flopping onto the mattress, Daryl getting himself situated. 

When he reaches her, all Rick can do is lay eyes on her cunt. Wet and pink and she’s shaved completely with only a landing strip above her clit, he can smell her and he actually licks his lips because he really hopes this is going where he thinks it’s going. 

“You need to be punished,” she says suddenly, his gaze snapping to attention, “do you want to tell me why you’re being punished?” 

For a long moment Rick just looks at her, once he does this there’s no turning back, he’s about to cross a very important threshold and he does not want to fuck it up. “For- for,” he clears his throat, “for spying on you and Daryl.” 

“That’s right,” Beth praises, a grin on her face, “and do you think you should be punished?” she asks, one of her hands flitting down to her mound, she sticks a finger inside herself and smears her juices all over her lips, a crude squelching sound hitting Rick’s ears. 

“Yes, ma'am,” Rick doesn’t know where that came from but one look at Beth and he knows he did the right thing. 

“You’re gonna eat me out, till I come,” she says, “and you don’t get to touch yourself till I say so, understand?” 

He nods and she spreads her legs even further, Rick scoots up on his knees and grabs her by the thighs, but quickly lets go when Beth slaps him, she doesn’t hit him very hard but it’s still enough of a shocker that his eyes widen and his breathing becomes sharper. 

“Did I say you could touch me?” 

“No,” he responds, quietly. 

“Good boy,” she says, and Rick wants so badly to touch himself. Beth digs her fingers into his hair and drags him to her cunt, she presses his face against her pussy and moans when his tongue darts out. 

She moves his head left and right and drags his nose through her lips, he understands, he’s doing what _she_ wants, and _only_ what she wants. Rick flattens his tongue and licks her from stem to stern, she groans and he flicks at her opening, she presses him closer and he tongues her inside. Beth lets out a little shriek and her legs wrap around the back of his neck, she rests her knees on his shoulders and practically suffocates him. Rick lets out a moan when she lets him come up for air, Beth giggles at his slack jawed expression and makes him dive into her pussy again. Her heels dig into his back when he starts licking at her clit, she makes the most desperate little sounds from the back of her throat, grinding frantically unto his face. 

“Ungh, ungh,” she grunts, “don’t you fucking stop,” she demands. 

And even though Rick’s jaw is getting sore and his face is drenched with her juices he badly wants to follow her order, he would stay on his knees for days if she asked him to. He mouths at her pussy, kissing her swollen nub until she’s shrieking and quivering. 

Beth untangles her legs from his head and pushes him backwards with one foot, little toes pressing against his chest, “Make yourself come,” she says, shakily, and before she can say anything else, Rick is unbuttoning his jeans, doesn’t even push his pants down, just takes his cock out and starts stroking like a teenage boy. 

Beth looks at his hand, the fist surrounding his cock and licks her lower lip, “Next time, maybe I’ll let you fuck me,” she says, softly. 

Rick lets out an obscene groan, he spits on his palm and jerks himself off in earnest, Beth with her legs wide open, with her juices dripping onto the shiny surface of the wooden desk, she slides from her perched position and in front of him takes her dress off. Pulls it up and away until she’s standing there, naked. Rick curses and the sight of her pushes him over the edge, jizz comes spurting out in thick ribbons, coating his hand and the crotch of his jeans. 

He’s sat, gasping and panting for air when Beth slides her hand through his hair, gently, she lifts his head and her eyes are so blue and big, “Come to bed,” she tells him, as she pulls him to his feet. 

Rick looks towards the bed and Daryl is still laying there, thick arms crossed behind his head, just watching him and Beth, quiet as ever. Rick tucks himself back in his jeans as Beth crawls to the middle of the bed, she curls herself up on her side and Rick sits to the side, pulling his boots off. He lays next to her and before he knows it, she’s draped herself over his chest, blonde hair tickling his mouth and her arm around his waist; he drags her closer and a soft content noise slips out of her mouth. 

Beside them, Daryl sits up, he turns off the bed side lamp and rises from his place. “I’ll be back after watch,” he tells Rick softly, and noiselessly exits the room. In the dark Rick can hear the front door opening and closing and he wonders what the hell he’s gotten himself into.


End file.
